Happy
Happy is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Michael Coleman, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Happy. History Before the Curse Happy is hatched from his egg the same day as his seven other brothers. After being cleaned up, he receives his name from his magic pick axe before going to work in the dwarf mines. He is celebrating at the pub when Dreamy mentions he does not feel well. Bossy states dwarves don't get sick, but a young woman named, Belle, states Dreamy has fallen in love. At her words, Dreamy realizes he has fallen in love with a fairy, Nova. One night, Dreamy returns from Firefly Hill after breaking up with Nova. Happy watches Dreamy break his axe and receive his new axe and new name: Grumpy. Happy is one of the Seven Dwarves whom Snow White befriends after she is imprisoned in King George's castle for trying to sneak in and meet with Prince Charming. She helps Grumpy get away after his friend, Stealthy, frees them from their cells, but King George's soldiers catch them trying to run. In the midst of it, Stealthy is shot dead. Snow White surrenders herself to King George in an effort to allow Grumpy to get away safely. Later, she leaves the castle unharmed after rejecting Prince Charming's love on King George's orders, and the seven dwarves—including Happy—walk beside her in the woods. They let her stay with them at their cottage, but to their horror, Snow White has taken the forgetful potion Rumplestiltskin gave her to forget about Prince Charming. Snow White progressively becomes colder and meaner; having lost all the warmth and kindness she had. After some time, Grumpy calls her for dinner one day, and she follows after much resistance. She finds all seven dwarves gathered into the room together with Jiminy Cricket present as well. They called a meeting together to bring to Snow White's attention how much she has changed, and how her behavior is affecting all of them. Happy complains she broke his mug, but Snow White insists the mug was ugly anyway. Upset, Happy starts to throw a string of insults at Snow White, but is stopped by Grumpy, who points out to Snow White what her attitude is doing to Happy. Jiminy tries to be a rational voice of reason, but Snow White does not want to listen. She blames the Evil Queen for everything, and sets out to go kill her. Prince Charming is able to stop her in time just as she looses her arrow at the Evil Queen, and restores her with true love's kiss. However, Prince Charming is captured by the Queen's men. Snow White returns to the dwarves and apologizes for her earlier behavior. They help her plan on rescuing Prince Charming. The plan is for the attacking party--comprised of the seven dwarves and fairies--to get Snow White into the dungeon of King George's castle. Red helps to detect if the coast is clear, and they successfully infiltrate the castle. However, the plan is failure because King George has already traded Prince Charming away to the Evil Queen, Regina. Regina makes a deal with Snow White--to meet up with her at a certain place free of carrying weapons so they may speak. He is among those who watches Snow White leave to the meeting spot. Despite their pleas to not go, Snow White finds it necessary to follow Regina's terms, and leaves promptly. Happy, his brothers, Red, and Widow Lucas who find her after she has eaten the cursed apple and appears to be dead. Prince Charming escapes the Evil Queen's castle with the help of the Huntsman, and after making a deal with Rumplestiltskin, he receives his mother's ring that has been enchanted to glow brighter the closer he is to Snow White's presence. He makes it in time to see the dwarves mourning over Snow White, who they have enclosed in a glass coffin surrounded with flowers. Prince Charming wants to say goodbye, and gives Snow White one last kiss that unexpectedly breaks the curse she is under. Afterwards, they decide to take back the kingdom together. Happy is at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding ceremony, and celebrates joyously as they get married. Happiness is cut short with the arrival of the Evil Queen, who promises to give them a wedding gift that will destroy their lives forever. Through Rumplestiltskin, Snow White and Prince Charming learn their unborn child is the savior of the curse the Evil Queen intends to enact over all of the Enchanted Forest. When the child, Emma Swan, is born just as the curse is making its way to the castle, she is placed inside a magic wardrobe that Geppetto and his son, Pinocchio helped to make from a magic tree. Happy and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. For events occurring after the casting of the Dark Curse, see the counterpart page. Appearances fr:Joyeux it:Gongolo Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Season One Characters Category:Dwarves